


Let's Go Crazy

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soft Thiam, THeo is a figure skating nerd, basically it's just me using Theo to yell about yuzuru, it's the olympics and he is panicking because yuzuru hanyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Theo loves figure skating, he has a favorite skater and the olympics are here. It's an emotional time full of joy and stress over the performance. Luckily he has a boyfriend ready to support him.





	Let's Go Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [never_love_a_wild_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_love_a_wild_thing/gifts).



> Barely edited, please feel free to point out any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this insanity. This is very self-indulgeous in which Theo is me during the olympics except I was worse. And it's just in time for Yuzuru's first comp of the season with less than 24 hours to spare!  
> If you know nothing about figure skating here is a few things you need to know before reading this for it to make sense.  
> This fic take place during the 2018 winter Olympics therefore it goes by the 2017/2018 rules  
>  A figure skating competition is constituted of two events: the short program (3 jumping passes) and the free skate also called long program (8 jumping passes for men, seven for women) which is longer.  
> 6 types of jump here in order of difficulties and value point wise from lower to higher: Toe loop, Salchow, Loop, Flip, Lutz and Axel  
> Clean skate =skating without any major mistakes such as a fall or step out in a jump.  
> Popped jump means a jump that has fewer rotations than intended
> 
> Links to performance referenced : [world 2017 free skate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaiCw7ooQ-4) , [Cup of china 2014 free skate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFwEHecrC60)  [ACI 2017 Short program](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fZe8sgGn4k), [2018 olympics short program](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-7rZ4G1f0w), [2018 olympics free skate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23EfsN7vEOA&t), [2018 olympics exhibition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gRoIy0YWQo)

 It was finally time. After months of waiting, what Theo had been waiting for all year, rather anxiously lately mind you, was finally happening. The Olympics. The only one that matters to him, aka the winter Olympics because it’s the one that held his favorite sport. Figure skating. Yes Theo Raeken loves figure skating, mainly single though pair and ice dance is nice to watch but there is something about single skating that drew him in, the power of well executed jumps was fascinating to him. The men’s event was his favorite because of the quads but mainly because of one figure skater in particular, the best of all time according to a lot of people. Yuzuru Hanyu. Ice prince, world record holder, world champion and current reigning Olympic champion.

He wasn’t an ordinary human, he was much, much more, on ice he looked ethereal. It was as if he was made to glide around the rink, moving effortlessly and always in perfect symbiose with the music. Every move, every step, every jump, every spin fitted perfectly.  He made jumping quads look as easy as breathing. Quads. What in the world. 4 rotations as easy as one. Some commentators even said his quads looked like triples, meaning they looked so effortless that you wouldn’t even know it was 4 rotations instead of 3 if you weren’t counting.

Theo used to think that there was no way he was just human but not even supernatural strength could give you the ability to perform like Yuzuru did. It was just pure raw talent and hours upon hours of hard training, dedicating his body and soul to the sport. Okay maybe he was a tiny bit obsessed, maybe even crushing a little but no one could blame him the guy was beautiful and could look oh so adorable. Everyone is allowed to have celebrity crushes even if they’re in a loving relationship. Theo was perfectly fine with Liam’s crush on Jensen Ackles.

Though who wouldn’t be obsessed when you knew what the guy had accomplished. At 19 years old he won his first Olympic gold. 4 years ago, in Sochi, making him the youngest to do so since Dick Button in 1948. He has set world records 12 times, breaking his own several times. Actually, ever since he has broke worlds records for the first time he had been the only one breaking them, surpassing himself over and over again. There has yet to be a year where he didn’t break any despite injuries. He even broke one when injured that is how good he is.

If the worlds records weren’t indications enough of his talent, the collections of medals and achievements sure was. 2 times world champion, though it should have been 3 if it wasn’t for an injury in 2016 that made him finish second despite almost breaking his own record in the short program again. He was the first man to ever win the GPF four times in a row and it might had been five if it hadn’t been for this disaster of a season. The only title he didn’t own was the Four Continent, his eternal silver.

Theo couldn’t help the utter awe that always filled his brain whenever he thought of everything that Yuzuru has accomplished, especially considering the guy is asthmatic. The chimera could still remember barely being able to play outside with his friends as a kid, barely being able to catch up to them, and whenever an asthma attack happened, the sheer terror of not being able to breathe. If there was one thing he was grateful for about being supernatural was being free of this burden. The fact that someone with this condition was able to be the very best in the world in a very physically demanding sport was just short of a miracle to Theo.

He was the first man to break the 100 points barrier in the short program (his current world record is at 112.72), first man to break the 200 barrier for the free and 300 for the combined total. It had taken a few seasons before any other skater broke those, now finally they were catching up, but while they were barely breaking the 100 or 200 Yuzuru was already in another dimension. Some of his fans likes to joke that he lives on his own planet. Planet Hanyu, population:1.

That was who Yuzuru Hanyu was, and that was just barely scratching the surface. Theo was in love with his skating because he wasn’t just a good jumper like every other top skater, he had out of this world skating skills and a way to feel the music, using it when he skates, every moves emphasizing every notes. He had it all, the whole package. That was why the was dubbed the GOAT aka greatest of all time by many, many people.

If the Olympics had been a year ago, Theo wouldn’t even had been nervous, knowing that if Yuzuru skated clean there was no way anyone could ever beat him. But this season was different. It had started so great, as well as the last one had ended with him blowing his free skate world record out of the water with the modest score of 223.20 earning him his second well deserved world title. His season had started with breaking his short program world record at the first competition of the year with a slightly injured knee, which by the way wasn’t even a main one, it was just a challenger, the competition you do to test your programs before the important ones (okay the free skate was an epic failed pancake but…).

According to his coach he had been competition and Olympic ready since august, which was insane considering the season didn’t start until September. His first grand prix went well considering he never do extremely good at the first one, a nice silver medal, and his best debut since the beginning of his senior career as well as landing his first quad Lutz in competition. Then the second grand prix assignment happened. NHK Trophy was cursed, there was no other way, well let’s be honest this whole season was cursed.

Theo will never forget checking his phone only to see the news that Yuzuru had injured himself during practice and might withdraw. It had started so well, with him skipping unofficial practice to rest and adjust to the time-zone, which was progress for the boy who tended to ignore his injuries and skate anyway, always testing his limits. Then first practice happened and that damn jump, god was it gorgeous when done properly, the height, the speed the effortlessness. Though it was extremely dangerous, one wrong move and it could be a disaster. Which is exactly what happened. One wrong landing. He had watched the vid, only once he didn’t need to see that ever again, his ankle was hurting just thinking about it. In that moment he wished he could have the power to heal other instead of just taking pain.

At first there had been hope as Yuzuru hadn’t withdrew right away. Maybe it wasn’t that bad, maybe he would still be able to skate. Yes, that was wishful thinking. But then the morning of the competition the news dropped. Yuzuru Hanyu had withdrew from NHK trophy, forfeiting his chance to enter the GPF and win his fifth title. In that moment Theo knew the injury was much worse than the statement lead on, after all this was the guy who skated after colliding with another skater during the warm up before the free skate at Cup Of China 2014. Said accident earned him a contusion, injured thigh and sprained ankle. Surprisingly he had still managed to earn silver at that competition. This couldn’t be good.

That had been four months ago. Ever since no one had concrete news except that he had skipped every competition he could have participated in since. Even nationals, that determinate Olympic team. Luckily, he was still picked because of that awesome rule about being first in world standing and also the japan federation would have been a foul not to send him, he was Yuzuru Hanyu after all. There were even rumors that he would withdrew from the Olympics. The last he heard Yuzuru had started practicing on ice again a little over a month ago. He hasn’t been announced as part of Team Japan for the team event. Hasn’t been seen at the opening ceremony, official practice and Team event had started two days ago and still… nothing. Theo was starting to go crazy, he needed news and needed them now.

Luckily, the world answered his need in the next followings hours as posts started to show up about Yuzuru being spotted at the airport, finally his mind was eased slightly. If Yuzuru was in PyeongChang it meant he was competing and ready to defend his Olympic title. Theo knew how much that boy wanted gold and he was more than ready to witness him fight for it on ice. Though his mind was still clouded with worry as no news about his condition had leaked, all he knew was that Yuzuru was determined to skate, which knowing the guy could very well mean he hadn’t recovered yet. Next step then was first practice, what he will do on ice will most likely reveal a lot about his physical state. He jus had to wait two more days for that. He could do it, at least that’s what he told himself because Liam was very likely to kill him before hand because of his chemosignals driving his boyfriend crazy.

When first practice happened, Theo was left more concerned than ever, he had hoped it would but his mind at ease with Yuzuru showing everyone he was back at full form, performing his whole routine. But instead the skater only stayed on the ice for 15 minutes out of the 40 allowed, only skating around doing some footwork, only jumping singles until the last minute where he did a triple axel before exciting the rink in true Yuzuru fashion. God Theo had missed seeing that triple axel, he could write an essay about it. To him it was simply the best, the height, speed, effortlessness, complicated entrance and perfect landing that 3A was what dreams are made of. Anyone having some knowledge of the sport will agree on this, Yuzuru Hanyu’s 3A was simply breathtaking and he made it look as easy as breathing. That jump gave Theo hope, he believed his favorite could do it, if anyone could it would be him, but concern reminded.

The days passed and practices too, one after the other, Theo following avidly everything that was happening through various blogs and videos. The footages and information weren’t that reassuring considering the few quads jumped weren’t his best and they had to be as good as always for him to win and it also seemed as the skater wasn’t attempting the more complex quads that were worth much more points. Though if anyone could pull of Olympic gold with only toe loop and salchow it would be the reigning champion.

The day Theo had been waiting for finally happened. The first day of the men event. Short program day. He considered himself lucky because due through time zone miracle the starting time of the event was at 5pm for him. He might have taken his Friday off work even though Yuzuru would only skate at around 8:30pm he still wanted to enjoy everyone’s performance. No one could judge him for that, beside Liam was right there with him at home deciding that a day off with his boyfriend was a perfect idea. Which was great for Theo too as his sunshine provided an excellent distraction in the form of cuddles on the couch while watching movie regularly interrupted by making out session up until around 3pm where Theo started to get restless. He couldn’t focus anymore on whatever was playing on the screen and even the perfect boy snuggled up against him couldn’t prevent him from the nerves but also excitement from setting in. He simply couldn’t wait, no matter how Yuzuru skates, he was about to finally see him perform magic on ice after months of nothing.

Not that he wasn’t used to this with the off season, but the fact that it was because of an injury in the middle of the season just made everything so unbearable. He just wanted to witness greatness once more and see for himself that his favorite was okay. Poor Liam was the one that had to suffer through Theo getting worked up over sports and was grumbling against his boyfriend because he just wouldn’t lay still and enjoy the movie, the usual scent of contentment replaced by a mix of every emotions turmoiling inside Theo didn’t help either.

“Theooooooooooooo” Liam whined. He had hoped for one more hour of happy cuddling before his boyfriend wasn’t his once more.

“What?” Theo lifted his head only to be met with the bluest puppy eyes and pouting lips.

“Your emotions, they’re all over the place, I don’t like the smell.”

“Sorry, it’s just… I’m nervous about this. It’s an important competition and so far the season has been a fucking disaster” Theo babbled. “If it’s really bothering you I can just control my chemosignals.”

“No don’t! You know I love how you never bother to control them around me, it always reminds me how much you trust me.” Liam said, adoration pouring out of his voice. “But you’ve been so concerned about it, and it had been affecting you for weeks now. I don’t like it when you don’t smell happy. It’s like it’s the only thing on your mind.”

“It’s the Olympic it only happens every 4 years that’s why I’ve been so focused on it. Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

One look at Liam told Theo that yes Liam had been jealous because he hadn’t been getting Theo’s undivided attention lately as he had been grown used to.

“I’m sorry Sunshine, we will have a Liam attention week once the games are over promised.”

“I guess I can live with that. Can we cuddle some more until it’s time?”

Theo laughed at that before cupping the beta’s cheek, stroking it softly, getting lost in the blue of his eyes before softly saying “Or we could just make out.”

And they did just that until it neared 5pm and Theo had to go get the stream ready on the TV. Once everything was ready Liam nested himself against Theo and ended up falling asleep before the first skater had even finished. He only awoke during the second ice resurfacing as Theo’s heartbeat started to rise with the moment he had been waiting for coming closer and closer.

“You okay?” Liam mumbled, still half asleep.

“Yeah don’t worry, it’s almost time.”

Liam made the effort of leaving his perfectly comfy pillow that was Theo’s chest to look at the screen before mothering “Nothing’s happening”

“That’s because they resurfaced the ice, they just finished and now they’re waiting for a bit.”

“I bet there was no Deadpool running a guy over with a Zamboni. How boring. I still don’t get what’s so fascinating about this, but I do love seeing you this excited about something.” Liam said while smiling fondly at the chimera.

“Will you finally let me explain it to you after this?”

“If it makes you smile like that, I could be convinced”

Theo beamed at Liam, he had been wanting to share his passion with Liam for months but the beta hasn’t been very enthusiastic at the idea of having to hear about all the technical stuff beforehand to be able to understand Theo’s ranting. Though he had been nothing but supporting always ready to cuddle the chimera while he watched competition even at odds hours of the night. Thought the beta did spent most of the time sleeping through it but he tried and that was enough for Theo.

“Well then I guess I’m just gonna have to convince you. Maybe with kisses?”

“Oh look somethings happening” Liam exclaimed as the screen displayed the scores of the skaters from the previous groups and the music started to be louder again as the camera focused itself on the rink again. “it’s gonna cost you thought. Like a lot of kisses. I’m thinking maybe a million?”

 “Fine by me. I love kissing you. Now shut up and let me enjoy this” Theo kissed Liam to make sure the beta wouldn’t open his mouth again and focused back on the screen as the skaters of the final group were about to enter the rink for the 6 minutes warm up. The practice had ups and downs, mostly downs, the quads didn’t go well and cause him to squeeze his boyfriend against him. When the one-minute left announcement came through, Liam kissed Theo’s cheek and said “I’m sure he will do okay.” Before getting off his boyfriend to let him sit down properly so that Theo could entirely focus on the screen in front of him.

[Yuzuru ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-7rZ4G1f0w) took his starting pause and the musique started to play, before he even started to move Theo was mesmerized by the way he stood completely focused on the music, already conveying the start of the story. Theo didn’t feel any worries anymore all he could feel was happiness and the moment he started moving the chimera knew Yuzuru was ready to fight for his title, he was so completely lost in the program one with the music, every step perfectly executed, no hesitation whatsoever just completely focused on what he had to do. Theo couldn’t help the hitch in his breath and skip in his heart whenever the skater throw himself in the air but each time he landed the jumps perfectly. First the quad salchow then his perfect triple axel and to finish a mind-blowing quad toe loop triple toe loop combination.

When the last spin ended and Yuzuru took his ending pause before bowing to the crowd under the applause and the pooh rain a big smile on his face, Theo finally started to breathe again, not having noticed that he had stopped, happiness spreading trough his heart. There had been no reason to worry after all, the ice prince was back, he had just proved to everyone with a flawless performance that if they wanted his title they’d have to rip it away from him. He was here and ready to win. The replay started playing while the skater went to the Kiss & Cry area, waiting for his score.

“Why are people throwing pooh on the ice?” Liam asked, looking confusingly at the screen where literally hundreds of poohs were thrown on the ice by the standing crowd.

“Because pooh is his thing, he loves it. He usually has a pooh tissue box cover but they don’t allow it at the Olympics because it would be considered as advertisement or something like that I never understood. People just show their support by throwing them on the ice. No one else gets that amount of gift thrown on ice for them. And since he is an incredible human being and can’t quite possibly keep all the poohs from every competition he usually donates them to orphanages of the city where the competition is held.”

“That’s… just wow” Liam muttered impressed by the adoration one skater could inspire.

“Now shush and let me hear the score!”

Theo only had to wait a few more moments before the score were announced. 111.68. Theo was in awe. A month ago, he was still recovering, barely on ice and here he was coming back at full force one point away from breaking his own world record at the Olympics no less. He truly was out of this world, proving everyone that doubted he could win that they were wrong.

“That’s good right?”

“Yeah Sunshine, it’s amazing.” Theo answered before kissing him, pouring all his love and appreciation in a kiss. His boyfriend was truly the best, supporting his interest and watching with him even if he didn’t really care just because Theo loved it and Liam wanted him to enjoy the things that made him happy.

“Now come back here and cuddle me while we watch the rest”

They watched the 5 remaining skaters entangled on the couch, Theo completely relaxed and contentment wafting off him as he knew no one was beating that score and just enjoyed the rest of the event. Liam nuzzled against Theo and sighed happily at his favorite smell being back.

The moment the competition was over, Theo rushed to Youtube to rewatch the masterpiece that had been Yuzuru’s performance all the while rambling on and on about how incredible it was, noticing every small moves and blessing every Tumblr that gifed the program showing Liam his absolutely favorite moment. It wasn’t one of the perfectly executed jumps, it was just one small arm movement during a transition, but weirdly enough that detail was so fascinating to Theo, it was Yuzuru in a nutshell, a simple movement so small yet so representative to the attention to details that the skater had.

He spent the rest of the night telling Liam exactly who his favorite skater was listing all his achievements and showing him his most spectacular performances, making his boyfriend fall in love too with the legend that was Yuzuru Hanyu. After all who wouldn’t fall in love with the boy’s story? From surviving the earthquake and tsunami that hit japan in 2011 and destroyed his training rink to being the first men to ever win the Olympics, world championship and GPF in the same season. For never not being on the podium of every competition he took part of since the 2012/2013 except NHK trophy 2014 in which he competed after having been seriously injured three weeks prior at his first grand prix. He still somehow managed to qualify for the GPF and win it two weeks after. Theo could go on for days about every single thing that made this man exceptional.

The next morning Theo woke up like always surrounded by Liam and happiness. He was feeling rather hopeful, something inside him was telling him that today would be a good day. After a morning and early afternoon spent dealing with life stuff that he sadly couldn’t just ignore because it was the Olympics Theo finally was free to check up on what happened during the last practice, just like every other Olympic practice so far it didn’t go very well, the few jumps attempted had been shaky or popped but Theo was confident that after yesterday Yuzuru could win no questions asked.

When it was time for the men free skate event to start he was once again cuddled up on the couch with his sunshine, the only difference was, this time around Liam was much more interested by what was happening on the screen than he had been the day before. Once again Yuzuru was scheduled to skate around 8:40 pm, skating fourth in the last group. The first three group passed by quickly and before he knew it the last group entered the rink for the 6 minutes warm-up. It started great two jump perfectly executed and then it went downhill. It wasn’t encouraging but Theo was still very hopeful, after all just the day before Yuzuru didn’t have a great warm-up either and he delivered beyond expectation. The warm-up ended, and all skaters exited the ice except for the first one to skate. Theo focused on the performance but couldn’t help the nervousness that was starting to creep in. He wanted his favorite to win. When the third skater had finished, and the replay was displayed Theo placed a kiss on the top of Liam’s head before untangling themselves from one another to once again sit properly to focus on the skater they had been waiting for since the event had started.

[Yuzuru](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23EfsN7vEOA&t) took the ice while the scores were announced and once the camera focused on him he was already circling on the ice preparing himself to take his starting position. Theo was completely focused on the screen. He couldn’t help himself but be aware of Liam’s reaction at what was happening on the screen, after all last night one of his favorite things had been to see his Sunshine react to the performances he showed him. The program was going great, the jumps were all landed perfectly, every step in synch with the music. Theo couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Liam gasp clearly puzzled by the triple flip that came out of nowhere, the one that Theo loved and was always amazed by.

But then came the last quad, it was supposed to be a combination but Yuzuru had an off landing and had to step out. After that, everything else was perfect again until the last jump. It was a triple Lutz and the moment he started to land it all Theo could see was flashes of that fateful quad, it had started the exact same but by some miracle Yuzuru stayed on his feet. It had been a shaky landing and he had to step out again but he landed it and Theo could swear his heart stopped for a second there, he definitely stopped breathing. After that Theo could see the smile threatening to come out of the skater as he had gone through all of his jumps without a fall and all that was left was a perfect choreographic sequence and spins. The moment Yuzuru took his final pose, the infectious smile breaking through, joy emanating off him Theo knew that even if he didn’t end up with a gold medal he would be happy because given the circumstances he skated his very best and was happy with that.

The pooh rain happened all over again while the Japanese skater took his bow and exited the rink, the replay starting as they waited for the score. This was it. Depending on those results history could be made once more. It wasn’t going to be a world record, but he saved those jumps, ensuring the max points he could. The replay ended, and the score were about to drop, Theo’s heart was beating faster than the normal and he reached for Liam’s hand as they finally announced 206.17. Yuzuru was ecstatic and Theo melted seeing him this happy was just so heartwarming. He had secured at least bronze medal. Now all there was left to do was wait for the last two skaters to skate. They both needed to be perfect to be able to beat Yuzuru and it was more than likely that Yuzuru would get at least silver considering his advance from the short program and the content planned by the other two skaters.

Theo snuggled Liam while watching anxiously. Not even fifteen minutes later they knew. Yuzuru Hanyu was an Olympic champion once more by a margin of 11 points, making history by being the first men since Dick Button in 1952 to win two Olympic gold medals back to back. He defied injuries and odds, proving everyone, he was still at the top, still the man to beat. He wasn’t a prince anymore. He was a king. And his face… It was the happiest Theo had ever seen him. It filled him with joy and couldn’t help himself to look at his Liam who was portraying his Sunshine smile at the display of happiness.

The medal ceremony was very emotional, he was standing there at the top of the podium, the top of the figure skating world really, crocodile tears in his eyes as he was handed what he had worked so hard for. He was 23 and a legend. The ice king. Yuzuru Hanyu. And Theo was in literal awe of him. He kinda reminded him a bit of Liam if he was honest with the stubbornness, the never giving up and being so incredible nice though the chimera doubted the skater ever fell in a hole while following his future love of his life in the wood in the middle of the night.

The following weeks was spent witnessing the wonder boy happy on ice at the practice session they had for the gala and whatnot as well as enjoying the other disciplines of the competition. The ladies’ event had been full of incredible skate, the race to the gold medal tight. It was also then that news leaked that made Yuzuru achievement that much more impressive. Apparently, he had only started practicing quads again two weeks prior to the men event and not the month that had been announced at the beginning of the games by the media which turned out to be when he had started on ice training again. He also wasn’t fully healed and had been on painkiller during the whole event to allow himself to skate which didn’t stop him from jumping an impressive amount of quads during gala practice.

Then on Sunday came the end of it all with the gala. Theo always loved watching Gala, it never failed to show a whole other side of skating, the skaters being free of all pressure and restrictions imposed by the ISU rules for the programs. Theo had a lot of favorite moves from yuzuru’s exhibition from the twizzle sandwich 3A to the hydroblade and layback ina bauer, but his absolutely favorite was the delayed axel. It was a simple single axel jump with a delayed rotation and to the chimera it was fascinating. Somehow Yuzuru jumped it with almost as much height as a 3A and it made it all the more beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 

A week after the end of the games Liam came home one arm hidden behind his back, greeting Theo with a kiss before announcing him he had a surprise for him and asking him to guess.

“Sunshine, I’m gonna need at least a clue there is a whole lot of things that could fit behind your back”

“Fine. It’s red and yellow.”

“Red and yellow? Don’t tell me they do mustard and ketchup in the same bottle or something like this please.” Theo begged just the idea of it gave him shudders.

“No ewwww why would anyone ever do that let alone buy it???”

“I don’t know… Is it an apple? Flowers?” Theo tries to help himself by trying to catch the scent of whatever it was that Liam was hiding but he got nothing. The only thing his nose caught was the smell that he had came to associate with his boyfriend and home, it made his animals rumble in contentment.

“Nope.” Liam answered a smile creeping up on his face.

“A fake snake? A pen? A lollipop? A Gryffindor scarf?”

“God Theo, you’re the worst at guessing I swear” Liam laughed before finally presenting Theo with the hidden item. It was a teddy bear. But not just any teddy bear. It was a pooh.

“I figured you could throw it on the ice one of these days.” Liam said sheepishly watching as Theo realized what his boyfriend was saying.

“You mean?”

“Yeah I figured we could take a few days’ vacation and go see him skate next season since you said you really hoped you’d see him skate live someday. I’m sure we can afford it. I’ll let you choose the event though you’re the specialist after all.”

“Sunshine…” Theo mumbled, throat closing with emotions and eyes getting wet with tears. Liam just offered him to realized one of his dream just like that. “You are the best boyfriend ever and I love you.”

Theo then wasted no time to pull Liam in a passionate kiss, only stopping to gasp for air hugging the beta tight against his chest and reminding him just how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for anyone that read through all of this. I hope you enjoyed it and if you want to yell about Yuzuru or figure skatig in general feel free to come yell at me.
> 
> Source for the gifs: [SP highlight](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/175838677302/jardinaquatique-yuzuru-hanyu-favorite-moment) [delayed axel](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/177909105072/yuzuruspoohsan-yuzu-hanyus-yuzuru-delayed)


End file.
